This invention relates to a faucet for a beverage container and, more particularly, to a faucet which provides instant shut-off of liquid flow.
Beverage or liquid containers conventionally include a faucet or spigot for dispensing the liquid. It is desirable that the faucet stop dispensing the liquid at the instant the user wants it to stop. If liquid continues to drip from the faucet after it is turned off, liquid will drip from the faucet, stain the surface or other objects under the faucet, and generally cause a mess.
Many faucets have a shut-off gasket upstream of the dispensing opening. However, liquid which remains in such a faucet downstream of the gasket continues to dispense after the faucet is shut off.
The invention provides instant shut-off of liquid by providing a shut-off gasket or seal downstream of the dispensing opening in a reciprocating valve. The valve is slidably mounted in a tubular housing, and another seal on the upstream end of the valve sealingly engages the housing before the shut-off gasket engages the housing. When the shut-off gasket engages the housing, the dispensing opening of the valve is positioned within the housing. There are no passage ways of the valve which can drain after shut-off, and the flow of liquid is stopped instantly without subsequent dripping.
The valve can be operated easily by people with long fingernails and by people wearing gloves. The faucet includes a finger button which is mounted on the housing, and the valve includes a skirt which extends around a portion of the button. The skirt has a recess or open area, and the fingernail or glove tip can therefore extend beyond the button into the open area of the skirt.